Suficiente
by 2BackBiter4
Summary: Estaba con Misaki entre sus brazos una vez más, y eso era suficiente. Siempre lo había sido.


Fushimi hizo una mueca, volteando su rostro para dejar de mirarlo. Misaki volvió a plantear su propuesta.

―Vamos. ¿Una ducha caliente? ¿Comida casera? ¿Una cama? ¿Tal vez una película?

Saruhiko volteó a verlo una vez más. Lucía bastante derrotado luego de tanta pelea, y esto le hizo notar que tal vez su propio estado no era el mejor. Al menos, no para volver a la base caminando. Además, los ojos de Misaki posados en él, con ese brillo infantil que tenían cuando le hacía propuestas de ese tipo... simplemente no podía decirle que no.

―Eres insufrible. ―dijo, acomodando sus anteojos. Misaki le sonrió, y todo lo demás le dejó de importar. ―Cambia la ducha caliente por agua fría y estamos bien.

―Será como en los viejos tiempos. Desvelarnos juntos viendo películas, y luego dormir en el suelo de la sala, donde cayéramos. ¿Lo recuerdas, Saru?

Estaba contento, y no esperó una respuesta. Se puso en marcha, cojeando levemente y recogiendo su patineta en el camino. Fushimi lo siguió, y con su mirada fija en los pasos despreocupados de Misaki, los pensamientos erráticos invadieron una vez más su mente.

Claro que recordaba los años que pasaron juntos, pero nunca las cosas volverían a ser igual. Después de todo, las cosas siempre pintaron más fáciles para Misaki que para él.

El hecho de que le llamara constantemente idiota no era porque realmente lo creyera. Sino que, para darse cuenta de las cosas, era bastante lento. Era temperamental, también. Esto nublaba su juicio antes de que llegara a la conclusión correcta, y no había forma de hacerlo cambiar de parecer.

Y Fushimi, aunque tratara de no demostrarlo, era mucho más sentimental. Porque para Misaki él era un traidor, "el orgullo por Homra" lo había abandonado junto con él. Y esta idea, de que Fushimi había traicionado a Homra y al rey, era algo que, si bien le aceptó y lo perdonó, jamás iba a olvidar. Pero para Fushimi, las cosas eran diferentes. Eran mucho más... profundas y complicadas que eso. Lo que sentía por Misaki iba más allá de la amistad. Siempre fue así. Y para alguien tan posesivo, era difícil asimilar el tener que ver a diario cómo la atención de Misaki se iba a otra persona. Y trató de superarlo, pero lo seguía viendo a diario, y dolía...

―¿Saru?

Espabiló. ¿Cuánto llevaba hablándole? Le señaló la entrada de un edificio, y le indicó que le siguiera.

Fushimi ni siquiera sabía que tenía un departamento.

Eso se ganaba por tomar distancia por tanto tiempo, pero no le quedaba de otra. Para él, era la forma más sencilla de olvidarse de Misaki, y dejar de sentir esa horrible sensación cuando pensaba en él.

―Está todo desordenado, así que no digas nada. ―le ordenó, antes de abrir la puerta y pasar.

Fushimi lo siguió, y sintió que no podría resistir allí por mucho tiempo. Eran demasiados recuerdos, y revivirlos sólo para volver a perderlos... era simplemente doloroso.

La forma en que todo estaba revuelto, con ropa tirada y zapatos en lugares que no deberían estar, le hacía pensar en su propia habitación de instituto. La que estaba completamente tomada por Yata en ese entonces, quien pasaba más tiempo allí que en su casa.

―¿Me ayudas a preparar algo? ―pidió mientras se quitaba la sudadera, quedando en una camiseta negra sin mangas.

Esto significaba, desde siempre, que quería que le preparara algo: Misaki no tenía idea de cocinar.

Suspiró, resignado, y se quitó la chaqueta que traía puesta, para meterse en la cocina.

Mientras preparaba la comida, Yata se había ido a dar una ducha. Escuchar la ducha mientras cocinaba le desconcentraba. Ver el ambiente, y lo que preparaba en ese momento... Misaki. Todo era él, y por él. Nunca dejó de ser así, ni cuando estuvo lejos. Era hora de afrontar lo que sentía de una vez por todas, en lugar de reservarse sus sentimientos y esconderlos.

Al poco rato, la comida estuvo lista, y Saru llamó a Misaki para que comiera. La cara que puso al ver servido su platillo favorito provocó una sensación cálida en el pecho de Saru. Eso era lo que quería. Quería que Misaki fuera feliz, quería hacerlo feliz. Nada más.

No entendía porqué le tomó tanto tiempo notarlo.

Cuando se fue, intentó odiarlo. Lo intentó, con corazón y alma. Trató de guardarle rencor por haberlo dejado de lado, y de pensar en lo idiota que era al seguir ciegamente a Mikoto. Trató de recopilar cada cosa que alguna vez le molestó de él, y no fue suficiente. Porque lo conocía demasiado bien, y entendía y justificaba cada acto de su parte. No podía odiarlo, y no podía guardarle rencor. Y sobre todo, no podía dejar de sentir aquella calidez cada vez que lo veía durante los últimos años, sin excepción.

Y seguía doliendo...

―¿Quieres que busque una película?

Fushimi asintió, y Misaki se levantó entusiasmado.

―Mientras estás en eso, me daré una ducha.

―Claro. El baño está en el final del pasillo.

Llegó al baño y se encerró. En el espejo, vio su reflejo, y sintió por segunda vez el cansancio que lo invadía.

Se dio una ducha rápida con agua helada, y al salir secó su cabello de la manera en que quedara más peinado. Casi imposible, pero se resignó. De todos modos, Misaki lo había visto peor que eso.

Después de tantas peleas, insultos e indiferencia, le costaba creer en donde estaba. Aunque no podía negar que era donde quería estar. Le hubiera gustado, desde el instituto, seguir viviendo con Misaki. Y tal vez, con el tiempo, contarle acerca de cómo se sentía respecto a él.

No. Hasta el día de hoy, esas ideas seguían siendo una idiotez. Una ilusión que no le hacía bien a nadie. No era tan fácil: decirle que _le_ _amaba_ , y esperar que se lo tomara de buena manera. En especial con alguien tan temperamental. Porque puedes conocer tanto a una persona, y aún así dudar de su reacción ante ciertas confesiones. En especial si era él quien debía confesar.

Jamás lo superaría, y debió seguir lejos, como estaba. Sería más doloroso seguir viendo a Misaki, mantener cercanía y no ser nada.

Inhaló hondo y salió del cuarto de baño, resignándose a pasar un rato agradable con él. Y que estuviera contento, sonriendo y no discutiendo. Eso, esa sonrisa despreocupada y esa confianza que mostraba cuando estaban solos, era suficiente para Fushimi. Tenía que serlo.

Se lo encontró sentado en el sillón, con la cabeza hacia atrás, profundamente dormido. No podía negar que la escena le traía recuerdos, pero no podía vivir en el pasado por siempre. Se sentó a su lado y apagó el televisor con el control remoto. Movió a Misaki levemente, y no despertaba. Le sacudió un poco, y cuando este frunció el ceño, le habló con la mayor suavidad posible para no aguantar su mal humor.

―¿Acaso eres idiota? No te duermas con el pelo mojado, si sabes que siempre te resfrías.

Misaki lo vio con cara de enojo, pero no le dijo nada. En su lugar, lo tomó por sorpresa de los hombros y le obligó a caer de espaldas en el sillón.

―¿Qué crees que haces? ―preguntó, fingiendo enojo, aunque realmente estaba intrigado.

―Usarte de cama. ―luego de esto se lanzó sobre él, y acomodó su cabeza sobre su pecho.

―¿Estás cómodo? ―preguntó, y Misaki asintió. ―Yo no. Pesas, y me das calor. Salte de encima.

Realmente no quería que saliera, y se asustó cuando este se levantó. Pero no se fue. Al contrario; se acercó a él y le dio un beso en los labios, suave y corto, y volvió a acomodarse en su pecho.

Le tomó varios segundos a Fushimi asimilar lo que había hecho. Le había besado. ¿Acaso Misaki...? ¿Acaso sabía qué...? No entendía nada. Y por el ángulo, no pudo ver la sonrisa en la cara sonrojada de Misaki en ese momento.

Daba igual. Sentía el olor que desprendía el cabello recién lavado de Misaki, y sentía esa calidez tan familiar en todo su cuerpo. Se acomodó mejor en el sillón, resignado a que al otro día estaría más adolorido que ahora, y pasó sus brazos alrededor de él.

Estaba con Misaki entre sus brazos una vez más, y eso era suficiente. Siempre lo había sido.

* * *

 _ **28/10/16**_

 _ **Santiago de Chile**_


End file.
